


三次贝蒂联系了琼，一次她没有

by ShinkuDaw



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Feud (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 同几乎所有人（包括琼自己在内）的认知相反，贝蒂对琼的第一印象相当不错。
Relationships: Joan Crawford/Bette Davis
Kudos: 2





	三次贝蒂联系了琼，一次她没有

“我给她写过信。”贝蒂抖落烟灰，她坐在硬木椅子上，昂着头，一头鬈发金灿灿的——若非纵横的皱纹和被烟酒摧残的嗓音，你几乎要以为她才二十岁——提到琼时她总是这样，连下巴都得扬起，像只好斗的公鸡，“就一次。”

那是1928年，她刚决定去百老汇碰碰运气，临行前给好些明星写了信，用掉半瓶墨水，这个举动半点也不贝蒂·戴维斯，她寄希望于从成功者的只言片语中获取勇气，不过任谁都得原谅她，她才20岁，连她本人都没那么贝蒂·戴维斯，她的强硬、老练、不屈不挠都是后来的事了。

理所当然地，她没收到多少回信，精准一些，她只收到一位她并未投入多少热情、自然也没抱什么期待的女士的回信，老实说，如果不是前几天她刚看了《我们跳舞的女儿们》，如果不是她觉得那位女演员确实漂亮，如果不是新鲜的记忆还鲜明生动，她甚至不会给她寄信——但事情就是这样开始的，有人会称之为命运，尽管贝蒂更乐意定义为孽缘。

那是封简短但热情洋溢的信，琼·克劳馥日后对她的影迷们关怀备至的特点在当年已有暗示，“亲爱的R.E.D（谢天谢地，出于羞涩，贝蒂用原名的简写作了署名），像你这样对戏剧充满热情的年轻人多尝试尝试总不会出错，机会不会亏待努力家，期待你的好消息。”最后是漂亮的签名，琼的字一向流畅好看得能冒充印刷花体，贝蒂盯着Joan Crawford 两个词足足三分钟，最后将回信收进抽屉里。

她没从信里得到多少勇气——人面对巨大的未知时，只言片语的安慰实在是起不了什么作用。但她确实感受到了友善，因此，同几乎所有人（包括琼自己在内）的认知相反，她对琼的第一印象相当不错。

那是唯一的一次，她给琼·克劳馥写了信，用一个只出现在童年片影中的旧名，她收到了回信，那封信一直躺在她的抽屉里。

她和琼的第一次碰面要推迟到1931年，那场不堪回首的发布会，琼·克劳馥姗姗来迟，精准掐点在她演讲前走进大厅，摄像机全调转了方向，闪光灯此起彼伏，贝蒂站在台上，看着人群潮水般离开她涌向房间另一端，而那天的琼确实光彩照人（无论她有多不情愿承认）：挽着她丈夫的手，穿一袭修身长礼服裙，云鬓嵯峨，顾盼生辉，香水、华服和珠宝修饰出慑人的美，几乎叫她心悸。

她实在没法怪媒体，连她自己都忍不住看向琼——她站在人群里，像亮星从夜空升起，你没法不注意她。

但她的发布会毕竟被毁了。

贝蒂硬着头皮发表了演讲、接受了些安排好的采访，她在随后的舞会捱了半小时，溜出大厅，企图在露台寻到清净。

琼·克劳馥站在角落，细长的手指攫着细长的烟，细长的雾覆上她的面容，而她仰着头，看向月亮。

贝蒂推门的声音让她回过头，以一种戏剧性的、简直有刻意之嫌的慢动作，香烟在指尖燃烧，月光落在她发上，遥远朦胧得像个异乡的梦，几乎带了丝神性，虽然她很快轻浮地笑了，冲为发布会盛装打扮的新人吐了口烟：“你怎么来这儿了？”

……这是我的发布会，你以什么身份这样理直气壮地发问？我当然可以来这儿，淑女在宴会空隙到露台透个气是所有俗套爱情小说的套路，虽然她撞见的该是英俊男主角才对。今天月光真好，我就想出来看看月亮……

贝蒂后退一步，倚住门——坚实、稳固，比同克劳馥小姐同处一处的当下更牢靠：“你为什么在这儿？”她反问，尽量听起来不露怯。

琼看向她（又似乎并不在看她，那视线越过她、透过她身后的橡木门、飘过大厅人群，最终发散在她无从知晓的远方）：“我出来透口气，点根烟。”她敲落一段烟灰，柔和地笑了，夜风卷来正厅水银泻地似的钢琴声、若有若无像个挑逗的香水味和那个轻盈如珍珠光泽的笑，琼是很明艳的，贝蒂想，这可真奇怪，这个笑却没逼人的锋芒，简直像哪个好说话的邻家姑娘（她被自己这个想法逗笑了，邻家姑娘琼·克劳馥，想想都可怕）。

“你却不同。”她慢悠悠地接着说，“哪有新人逃自己发布会的道理？年轻人，回头去，跟媒体好声好气打个招呼——这可能是唯一一次他们抱着认识你而非挖丑闻的心态接近了。”

她年纪不大，说话却拿腔拿调，老气横秋得像在这行沉浮几十年了似的。

“我打过招呼了。”贝蒂说，走到露台栏杆边，现在她们在同一水平线了，中间隔着三盆花和三秒沉默，“但他们大概更想拍你。”

琼耸耸肩：“我也没办法。”

“你故意的。”贝蒂转向她，平静地陈述，琼·克劳馥休想摆出一副事不关己的姿态就撇清关系，这种事她大概做得多了，随意走去哪个新人的发布会，不客气地抢走所有风头，再假意给两句过来人的建议，好像就能弥补一样。

贝蒂原谅她，但只是为了几年前收到的那封信罢了。

“我很抱歉。”香烟燃尽了，最后一点灰烬落在地面上，琼走过三盆花，到她的身边，声线柔曼低沉，歉意却浮于表面，贝蒂看向她的眼睛，琼并非无死角的美人，五官太硬朗，眉毛过浓，肩宽得像个男人，尤其是这双眼睛——尤其是这双眼睛，她想，过大，眼白过多，总招摇地闪着光，让她的示弱缺乏说服力，米高梅让她演那些没心没肺快活的小白花姑娘委实屈才，这女人适合疯长的野草、烈焰玫瑰、沙漠红柳类的角色。

“怎么？”琼的问话让她意识到自己凝视时间太长了，于是尴尬地别开脸：“没什么……你的道歉不太真诚。”

“我不太向谁道歉。”琼若有所思，走近她，“这样呢？”

在贝蒂来得及反应之前，克劳馥小姐已经微微低头，贴上她的嘴唇——一个糟糕的吻，并未深入，吻她同吻一片玫瑰花没有区别，柔软却不带感情，熟练得近乎公式化，裹着酒气和烟草味，一秒后被她迅速推开——贝蒂瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看着她，气息急促，说不出话来，只指着她，半天才挤出一句：“滚。”

琼一脸无辜：“看来你不喜欢这种方式。”她转身，施施然走到门前，转动把手前才回过头，“我很抱歉，贝蒂，”她听起来像那截熄灭的烟灰，瞳孔却出奇地明亮，“无论是为了什么。”

说真的，贝蒂觉得百老汇和好莱坞把这些人都培养得太戏剧化了。

两天后她才给琼打电话，对方接得很快，语调欢愉：“琼·克劳馥，您好，请问是哪位？”（见鬼，她听起来半点没被那个晚上、那个吻影响到。）

“你这个怪物，”贝蒂冲话筒吼叫，语速过快而咬到了自己的舌头，“你这个不知廉耻的、轻佻虚浮的、不正常的dyke，老天爷，怎么会有你这样的人……”

“你好，贝蒂。”琼打断了她，听起来没那么愉快了。

“你怎么能做出那样可怕的事！”贝蒂坚持把在心中排练过七八次的指控说完。

“我喝了不少酒，又抽了烟，有些头晕……”她斟酌着用词，试图组织一个说得过去的借口，“让你不愉快是我的错，我发了晕，请原谅。”

“这就是你常用的伎俩？对合作的男人和竞争的女人，你就这样收买？见鬼，琼·克劳馥，你结婚了，需要我提醒你这种行为有多恶心吗？”

贝蒂以为她会继续认错，毕竟这纯然是她的错，贝蒂站在道德高地，拒不宽恕是一码事，克劳馥女士要一遍遍地向她低头又是另一码事——她毕竟要为她这两天的慌乱、惶惑、心烦意乱负全责。

“滚，贝蒂·戴维斯，下地狱吧。”她收到几句粗话，电话被啪地挂断，几分钟后才重新响起，她接起来，琼·克劳馥的声音比铃声还刺耳：“就算我真要找人做个操///蛋的女同性恋，也绝不会是你！绝不！”

“是你先亲我的！”她很快意识自己失去理智了，亡羊补牢地加了句粗口作结，“去死吧你！”

23岁的贝蒂·戴维斯依旧没能长成完全体，说真的，她后来和人吵架从来没输过，她能拍着桌子和杰克·华纳叫板，在片场让罗伯特闭上他的蠢嘴，训斥玛丽莲·梦露连茶叶渣都不如的演技，她后来和人吵架从来没输过——但这次，这次太逊了，她和琼像两个只能互掷无意义脏话的小学女生，被那些无力的难听字眼激得龇牙咧嘴，发誓从此不再和对方说话，要至死方休地仇恨下去。

——全怪琼，毫无疑问，全怪她，琼·克劳馥是个声名狼藉的荒唐女人，做出什么疯事都不稀奇。

旧恨之后是新仇，她和琼多年像两条轨道上的火车，虽互相看不顺眼，但好歹没什么交集，没有彗星撞地球的危险——直到法兰奇·汤恩，列车员打了个盹，扳下变道液压杆，轰地一声，撞车了。

这当然也是琼的错，她根本不爱汤恩（事实上，贝蒂怀疑她不爱任何人），但琼·克劳馥就是这样的人，她的仇恨深刻长久，烈火一样吞噬对方也席卷自己，她做得出这样的事——为了报复贝蒂，搭上一段自己的婚姻。

她们这些演员很容易有这种毛病，戏里戏外都情绪极端很有点同归于尽的倾向，克劳馥的演技至多算半桶水，问题倒一点不少，只是汤恩——贝蒂可怜他，他被卷进这场战争，像个无辜的牺牲品，他休想从克劳馥那儿挣取半点爱（和怜悯）。

贝蒂清楚，确定无疑，毕竟琼从未否认这点——她打了第二个电话，见鬼，她以为自己一辈子都不会主动联系那个女人了。

琼大概也没想过会接到她的电话，所以语气很友善：“琼·克劳馥，您好，请问是哪位？”

“贝蒂。”为了防止她认识第二个贝蒂（加上自己给她打电话一事确实有些魔幻），贝蒂特意补全，“贝蒂·戴维斯。”

电话那头沉默三秒，还好，至少没立刻挂断，贝蒂想，设身处地代入一下，倘若自己接到自称琼·克劳馥的电话，大概会当机立断摔了听筒，从这个角度看，克劳馥虽然惺惺作态，但也值得夸一句好涵养。

“是你啊。”短暂的沉默后她得到回应，却彻底换了腔调，被人扰了午睡似的，冷淡又懒散，“有何贵干？”

在激怒贝蒂一事上，琼绝对有世界第一的天赋。

“别装腔作势了。你为什么要和法兰奇结婚？”

“或许我该提醒你，这彻头彻尾是我的私事。”

“如果是为了报复我，就不是了。”

琼似乎思考了片刻，不耐烦地“啧”了声，换上了她的第三种语气（语言艺术家克劳馥女士，要是切掉这个人只留下她装腔作势的声音没准能早点捧回小金人），夸耀式的，亲切得叫你想打她一巴掌：“可是亲爱的，你未免自视甚高了些，我同谁结婚又与你有什么关系呢？”

“何况，”她接着说，“你完全可以向汤恩求婚嘛，我绝不反对，只要他同意，他就是你的了。”

“你在拿你的未婚夫开什么玩笑？”贝蒂冷着脸。

话筒那头的声音更甜蜜了：“啊，抱歉，我忘了，你不是没有追求过他，可惜被拒绝了，对吧？对一位淑女来说有些悲惨，不过没关系，有谁会指望你做个淑女呢，贝蒂？”

就像没人会指望你免于下地狱一样，贝蒂咬牙发誓下次见克劳馥要给她一巴掌：“去死吧，露希尔。要嫁给他的又不是我，和他没有感情的也不是我，我本来想祝你好运，但算了吧，你总有一天要后悔到哭着抓我的裤脚承认我是对的求我救你，届时祝你好运。”

“别叫我露希尔。”琼的声音终于没那么甜腻了，恢复了凛然不可亲的冷若冰霜，“你从哪儿找的这个名字……真见鬼。”

“不认它就能切断你和过去的联系？老天，还有几个人不知道你的出身啊？愚蠢的、空有张漂亮的脸、没文化的露希尔——你又要做蠢事了吗？嫁给一个你不爱的人，为了气我？”

琼哼了一声，用气音回复她：“你在关心我，贝蒂？”

“别拿你那套女同性恋的作态对付我，”贝蒂下意识地挺直了背，戒备地坐得离电话远了点，“你跳火坑我都不管，保证为你拍手叫好，我替法兰奇惋惜罢了，他真惨。”

“你都爬上他的床了，我看不出他有什么惨的。”

在贝蒂摔电话前，她迅速做了补充：“别生气，我都没生气，我甚至想请你参加婚礼——你会出席吗，贝蒂？”

“我会出席你的葬礼。”

琼·克劳馥还是把邀请函发给她了，理所当然地，贝蒂将信扔进垃圾桶，并在他们婚礼当天把她手头所有有琼出场的照片和报纸都涂黑了。

四年后他们就离婚了，好莱坞的女演员似乎都逃不过婚姻短暂的宿命，法兰奇·汤恩英俊体贴，但和大多数男人一样（就这点而言，贝蒂觉得他们十分愚蠢）难以忍受妻子比自己名声更盛赚钱更多，于是那场轰动一时的婚姻草率收场，汤恩也没回到贝蒂身边，这并不奇怪，要求男人忠诚长情还不如要求琼·克劳馥哪天凭演技捧一座小金人实际，至少后者还为此努力过。

到此为止了，至少贝蒂以为她和琼的孽缘到此为止了，此后只有无尽的仇恨和相互攻击，名利场不缺仇人，她和琼能扮演一对最惊天动地至死方休的宿敌直到一方下地狱（她坚信克劳馥小姐是去不了天堂的，对自己也有些心虚）。

但毕竟琼在吓她一跳方面自成一派独树一帜，43年来了华纳，理由是在米高梅没有发展机会——在贝蒂看来委实没什么差，这些大公司都是吃人不吐骨头的种，杰克·华纳对手下演员不比路易斯·梅耶更有良心，但管他呢，她和贝蒂算是成了同事。

琼·克劳馥大张旗鼓的作风没有丝毫改善，入职第一天就给每个人（每个人，那女人连清洁工都没放过！）发了礼物，贝蒂收到了鲜花香水巧克力，没把它们倒进下水道的唯一理由是会导致堵塞，但这无碍她吐槽克劳馥小姐越来越像个dyke了。

她赢得了这场战争，总结和琼的关系时贝蒂总会这样下结论，她赢下了这场战争，克劳馥一败涂地，所以后期才要反复示好，或许是为了显示气度，或许总算拿了那座奥斯卡能暂时做出缓和的假面了，但说真的，她到底哪根筋搭错了才会觉得自己能同意与她合作电影啊，还贴在报纸上作为对自己贺词的致谢——这又引出另一个问题了，琼·克劳馥脑回路到底怎么长的才能认为一个“Congratulations”是需要答谢的祝贺，她不能有点自知之明吗？

“那就等到地狱冻结的时候吧。”贝蒂回应得一点都不客气。

1962年，地狱冻结了。

贝蒂·戴维斯穷尽一生的智慧都想不通琼为什么会找自己演宝贝简，最后只能归结为自己演技太好，连克劳馥小姐都被打动了，那实在是个精彩的剧本，琼开的条件又很好，鬼迷心窍地，她同意了。

她们的合作并不愉快（和琼·克劳馥一同拍电影绝对能名列贝蒂最不想做的事top3），回想也是扫兴，稍微有点意思的只有在片场喊她露希尔了，琼讨厌这个名字（或许只是讨厌她怪异的喊法），而贝蒂享受她的不快，露希尔、露希尔——听起来多亲切，好像她们俩关系好到能称兄道弟似的。

其余时候她喊琼“克劳馥小姐”，和露希尔不同，是另一种有趣，琼总觉得自己在讽刺她，为此找罗伯特委屈地抱怨过不少次，“开个玩笑”，贝蒂总这样说，“露希尔你太没幽默感了，连玩笑话都听不出来。”

所以那次合作之后她们都不想有第二次了，罗伯特匆匆筹划的姊妹篇中途换了人，她亲爱的奥利维亚顶了琼的缺——这实在不怪她，这女人持续不断的装病叫人歇斯底里，得有人治治她。

那之后她再没有见过琼了，并不是一件值得宣扬的大事，克劳馥小姐在B级惊悚片的道上一路狂奔，和她产生交集才会叫人扼腕，更重要的是她们的片约都越来越少，1970之后她甚至在荧幕上也见不到琼了，这也不是什么值得遗憾的事，她宁愿不看这女人演那些神经质的电锯杀人狂，贝蒂很早之前就看穿她适合的角色类型了，疯长的野草、烈焰玫瑰、沙漠红柳——很显然，现在她们都接不到这样的角色了。

维克托建议她给琼打个电话，简直做梦，同情心过剩的年轻人说今时不同往日，她的老对头病倒在床，癌症（“她每天早起就是一杯纯伏特加！那种喝法不得病才有鬼！”“……贝蒂，她得了癌症。”）使她虚弱，也使她无暇计较爱恨，在他的描述中琼简直像修道院里那些温柔慈祥的老嬷嬷，多可笑，贝蒂都不知道自己为什么尖叫（在她这个年纪，尖叫实在已经是件不得体的事了）：“癌症杀不死克劳馥！别说得好像她明天就要死一样！”

她坚持不拨出那个电话，坚持不和解（开玩笑，她和克劳馥是惊天动地至死方休的宿敌，直到一方下地狱都不可能和解），坚持不相信琼·克劳馥会被癌症打败，这女人在吓她一跳方面一向自成一派独树一帜，她有蟑螂的生命力，很快就要颠覆现代医学生物学将癌症战胜，癌细胞见了酗酒、嘴毒、控制欲过度、惺惺作态的克劳馥小姐都会被吓跑才对。

某种意义上，琼确实吓了她一跳——她没如贝蒂所料地满血复活，1977年，她听到了琼的死讯。

贝蒂其实已经不大想起琼了，克劳馥小姐是被时代淘汰之人，而贝蒂下定决心抱着舞台直到死亡，她才不像琼那样好面子，丑角也好，边缘路人也好，她不在乎，这是个疯狂的世界，她经历过大萧条，经历过世界大战，身边的女孩子们能把裤装作为日常了，连同性恋都不那么遮遮掩掩了，只有舞台是恒常的，那些夸张化的爱恨情仇、那些来来往往的戏中人，唯有舞台是恒常的。

琼离开了舞台，也就离开了她的视线。她已经不大想起琼了，直到接到电话，被通知了死讯，记者好死不死地要她做出评价，而她不知道能评价什么，这个人或是她的死亡，一秒前她闭上眼想起琼·克劳馥还是那对非洲毛毛虫一样的浓眉和锋芒过剩的眼睛，而现在他们要她评论一堆白骨——多怪异啊，琼·克劳馥竟然会死，琼·克劳馥竟然死了。

“Good.”她最后说，挂了电话，坐在椅子上。

她想起1928，前往百老汇前她收到一封回信，“亲爱的R.E.D”，琼到死都不知道自己曾这样称呼过她，而那封信竟然还在，她搬了很多次家，旅途颠簸，遗失了不少物什，那封信竟然一直好好地放在抽屉底下，她从没拿起重温过，却也没想过要扔掉。

她想起1931，闯进她的发布会的琼·克劳馥美得像个神话，她想起那个不带感情的吻（谁能告诉她，琼·克劳馥到底是不是个对她有想法的女同性恋？），想起电话里的争吵，她们互相谩骂，诅咒彼此下地狱，她把有琼出场的照片和报纸全都涂黑了，克劳馥小姐看起来像个滑稽的小丑，后来这个小丑送了她鲜花香水巧克力，香水有柑橘和佛手的清香，被饶有兴趣的女儿拿走了，巧克力味道很好，她分给了奥利维亚，花则萎谢了……花总要谢的。

最后她想起那通没有拨出的电话，就算拨出也改编不了什么，贝蒂和琼没法像俗套小说一样终于大彻大悟重归于好，也不能指望她们像哪出拙劣剧本里写的那样抱头痛哭达成谅解，她们只会争吵，琼或许不想，但最后总会被她气得大喊“下地狱吧”，而贝蒂……贝蒂不会原谅她的，哪怕她已经死了，哪怕她忘了为什么恨她。

那以后她接到的采访几乎都绕不开琼的影子，无良媒体不懂照顾老艺术家的道理，喋喋不休地要跟她提起琼，贝蒂只能翻一个白眼：“如果她在天堂，那我宁可不去。”

不，她很清楚，琼·克劳馥绝不会去天堂，她们会在地狱相见，而那个时候她们依旧会互相攻讦大打出手，吼着让对方滚去炼狱或天堂（谁要去天堂？让那些温柔和顺的好女孩们在天堂门口排队吧），而这次没有死亡作休止符，这场战争将长久地、稳固地持续下去，直到永恒。

直到永恒。

Fin.


End file.
